Simon Camden's Christmas Wish
by Slo Motion
Summary: When 12-year-old Simon Camden makes a wish on Christmas Eve that he could see himself in the future, he is sent 5 years into the future...and he's not sure if he likes what he sees. COMPLETE
1. Make A Wish

Simon Camden's Christmas Wish  
  
A\N: This is story for Christmas and Simon. He is my favorite character and plus he is so hot.  
  
Summary: When a 12-year-old Simon Camden makes a wish on Christmas Eve that he could see himself into the future. He is sent 5 years into the future. And he's not sure if he likes what he sees.  
  
Setting: 3rd and 8th seasons  
  
Chapter 1: Make A Wish  
  
12-year-old Simon Camden plopped down on his bed. He was so exhausted.  
  
He looked at his alarm clock on his night table. It read 12 o'clock AM.  
  
It was Christmas Eve. And Simon was up late because somehow he'd gotten himself into offering to scrub the kitchen floor.  
  
He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his Christmas gift from Matt. A fresh, crisp, brand new 50-dollar bill.  
  
He turned his head to look out the window. The sky was black and shone with stars.  
  
Sometimes he wondered what he would be like in 5 years from now. When he was 17.  
  
He could always remember what Lucy used to tell him. "If you wish upon a star, all of your dreams will come true." He then decided to try it.  
  
"Stars in the sky, I was hoping I could have my wish granted. I wish I could see what I would be like 5 years into the future." Simon said.  
  
Then out of nowhere, one of the stars started to move. It was coming right towards his window. It got closer, closer, and closer. Until it flew through the window and then, there was a bright flashing white light.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Simon opened his eyes. He found himself lying in the sand, on a beach.  
  
"How did I get here?" He asked himself.  
  
He got up off the ground and brushed the sand off of his clothes.  
  
He walked around for a while until he came across a small beach house on the shore. He saw 2 people standing out front.  
  
One was a girl who looked to be about 22 she had blonde hair. Another a man about 25 or 26 he had brown hair.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." The man said, but the girl grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kevin stop." The girl said.  
  
"But." He began.  
  
"No 'buts' Kevin, he's made it clear he doesn't wanna talk about it." The girl said.  
  
"But it's been 4 months since the accident, and he's still a depressed mope. Someone has to snap him out of it." The man said.  
  
"I know that. But you nor I nor no one but himself can snap him out of it." The girl stated.  
  
"Fine, I won't talk to him. You win Luce." The man said.  
  
"Good." Said the girl.  
  
"I'm going to make myself a sandwich." The man said, walking inside.  
  
"Sounds good to me." The girl went inside to.  
  
"That was weird." Simon said to himself.  
  
He wondered whom they were talking about.  
  
But then it hit him the girl had called that man 'Kevin'. And he called her 'Luce'.  
  
It was Lucy 5 years older! And the other guy was probably her husband! His wish came true he was 5 years into the future!  
  
But he still wanted to know who 'he' as they referred to him was.  
  
Little did he know he was about to find out.  
  
-------End Of Chapter 1-------  
  
A\N: How was it? Good? Or bad? It was just an idea that popped into my head. So please review!  
  
-Alexa 


	2. Who Is 'He'

A\N: Ok here is chapter 2. Sorry if it's short. I'm trying to update. I'd also like to thank all my wonderful reviewers so far. I like your comments.  
  
NOTE: 1 of my reviewers asked why this isn't in fantasy. I guess your right. So I'm changing the 2nd genre from general to fantasy.  
  
Summary: Simon finds out who 'he' is.  
  
Chapter 2: Who Is 'He'  
  
Simon was puzzled about whole thing. He knew his wish had come true. And that he saw Lucy and her 'husband' as he guessed. But what did this have to do with him?  
  
For one thing, his family didn't live in a beach house. Unless they moved or something like that.  
  
Oh this was so confusing. Why did he ever make that wish?  
  
He wanted to go home.  
  
So Simon just started walking along the beach. When he bumped into someone.  
  
It was a boy who looked to be about 12 or 13 with blonde hair.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you ok?" Simon said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy said.  
  
"Ok." Simon said.  
  
"So what's your name?" The boy asked.  
  
"Simon." Simon said, not giving out his full name just to be safe.  
  
"I'm Peter Pertrowski, Ruthie Camden's boyfriend." The boy, or Peter as we now know him as said.  
  
"Oh." Simon responded.  
  
He couldn't believe it! Ruthie had a boyfriend! She would only be 13 5 years into the future!  
  
But he was only 12 and had a girlfriend. He dropped it immediately.  
  
"So? Do you know Ruthie Camden?" Peter asked.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" Simon knew it wasn't the truth, but his future-self was around here somewhere and he didn't want to mess things by saying he was Simon Camden.  
  
"Because its just because you look a lot like her brother Simon Camden, except he is 17. Wait how old are you?" Peter questioned.  
  
"I'm 12." Simon said.  
  
"Oh, Ruthie and I are 13. Hey, do you wanna hang out with us?" Peter asked.  
  
Simon knew he had to say no because Ruthie would recognize him and his cover would blow. "No that's ok. I'm just gonna walk around. But thanks anyway." Simon responded.  
  
"Ok, that's cool. I'll see around I guess." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, see you some other time." Simon said.  
  
"Bye." Peter said.  
  
"Wait, don't tell Ruthie you saw me." Simon said.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked.  
  
"Because, I think she'd get a little freaked out if she knew someone who looked like her brother was around here." Simon said.  
  
"Good point. I won't tell a soul." Peter said.  
  
"Thanks." Simon said.  
  
But Peter was long gone by now.  
  
Now all I have to do is find my future-self. Simon thought to himself.  
  
"Hey kid." Simon heard a voice call.  
  
He turned around and saw Kevin coming towards him.  
  
"Yeah." Simon said.  
  
"I was just wondering if you are lost." Kevin said.  
  
"No." Simon lied. "I'm just taking a walk."  
  
"Oh, sorry to bug you." Kevin said.  
  
"Its no problem." Simon said.  
  
"I'm Kevin by the way." Kevin said.  
  
"I'm Simon." Simon responded.  
  
"Weird." Kevin said.  
  
"What?" Simon questioned.  
  
"Nothing, its just you look a lot like Simon Camden, my wife's little brother. You don't look like his twin because he's 17. But you look like a younger version of him." Kevin said.  
  
"Oh." Was all Simon could say.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, but Simon broke it:  
  
"Could you not tell anyone you saw me?" Simon asked.  
  
"Sure. But why?" Kevin questioned.  
  
"It's a long story." Simon said and ran off.  
  
"Weird." Kevin said to himself.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Simon had run farther down the beach.  
  
He wanted desperately to find his future-self.  
  
He was thinking about where his future-self would be.  
  
When he heard someone shout  
  
"Simon, how many times have you been told it was an accident!" A girl's voice screamed.  
  
He heard the name "Simon". He knew it was him.  
  
He followed the girl's voice.  
  
He saw 2 people in the distance. He quickly ducked behind a rock and spied.  
  
He saw a tall blonde girl of about 17. She was standing up. But the boy she was with was sitting down.  
  
Simon looked at his face. It was just like his own. Except older looking. He knew it was his future-self right away.  
  
"Look Cecelia, I don't wanna talk about this again." The future Simon said.  
  
"Why not?" Cecelia, which was obviously the girl's name asked.  
  
"Because, everyone has been trying to make me feel better about this whole thing when it's really all my fault." The future Simon said.  
  
"Simon, it was an accident. It was not your fault." Cecelia said.  
  
"It is my fault, all my fault." The future Simon cried.  
  
"No it's not." Cecelia said and sat down beside him. She placed her arm around him.  
  
"Just face it Cecelia. It's my fault. I'm responsible for killing someone." The future Simon said. He buried his face into Cecelia's arm and broke down crying.  
  
Meanwhile Simon had heard the whole thing. He was in utter shock. He was responsible for killing someone. It couldn't be. Could it?  
  
-----End Of Chapter 2-----  
  
A\N: Hope you liked chapter 2. Review.  
  
-Alexa 


	3. Simon's Feelings And Here We Go Again

A\N: Ok here is the next chapter, finally.  
  
Chapter 3: Simon's Feelings And Here We Go Again  
  
Simon was in deep shock. How could *he* be responsible for killing someone?  
  
He felt a bitter sickening feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He wanted to puke.  
  
"Some Christmas wish." He said silently to himself.  
  
All he wanted to do was go home. Home, they only place he ever seemed to feel safe.  
  
Not at school, not after that kid threatened to shoot him. And then he shot his dad in the shoulder. His dad could've died.  
  
All the kids at school thought he was such a goody-two-shoes. Because he was the son of a preacher. "Preacher Boy" they called him, he hated that nickname so much.  
  
But now he had killed someone, but he would never kill anyone.  
  
But he had heard Cecelia say: "Simon, it was an accident".  
  
But had it been? He wasn't very sure. Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't.  
  
His mind was racing off into space. He just felt like lying down. He was sick to his stomach.  
  
He wanted to puke so badly. He could feel all the crud in his stomach rise up into his throat, ready to come out. He tried to shake the feeling out of his head.  
  
It worked; he was able to clear his mind.  
  
He just really wanted to go home. He really did. He hated this wish.  
  
He really did.  
  
But then, something weird happened.  
  
Just as he was about to get up of the ground. He saw something falling out of the sky. It was a star. The same one that got him into this wish in the first place.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Simon said.  
  
But it was to late. The star came right towards him, and hit him.  
  
There was once again a bright flash. And everything blacked out for Simon.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
When he woke up. Simon was lying in the street.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" He asked himself.  
  
But when he looked around, he knew exactly where he was.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 3~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: You like it? I only have 2 more chapters after this! I'm almost done. Yay! Review it please, its what keeps me writing.  
  
Talk to you all later,  
  
-Alexa 


	4. Home Again

A\N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I had the original idea of more than one last chapter. But I didn't want young Simon and future Simon to meet. I think young Simon will learn what future Simon meant when he said, "I'm responsible for killing someone" on his own. I was originally gonna have the two of them meet but I decided I like this idea better. It wraps up the story neatly.  
  
Chapter 4: Home Again  
  
Simon was lying in the street in front of his house. He was home! Finally home!  
  
He got up off the ground and started towards the house when that tricky little wishing star zoomed by again.  
  
"No, no please not again!" Simon yelled trying to avoid the star.  
  
He kept dodging the star, trying not to get hit.  
  
But then he tripped and fell on the ground and the star, once again caused a bright blinding flash.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Simon opened his eyes and let out a slight yawn.  
  
He felt the surface that he was lying on. It was soft and comfortable. Not sandy or hard.  
  
He looked around the room he was in.  
  
It was his room!  
  
He looked at it more carefully. Everything looked the same as it had the night before. He was finally home again!  
  
He then remembered it was Christmas Eve when he made that wish.  
  
He looked out the window; the sun had risen.  
  
He looked at his digital alarm clock. It read seven o'clock AM.  
  
"It's early, I'd better go back to sleep." He said to himself.  
  
He was about to fall back asleep. When all of a sudden his bedroom door swung open.  
  
It was Ruthie. She came into the bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
"Simon, wake up! It's Christmas! And Santa came!" Ruthie said excitedly.  
  
"Ruthie, it's seven in the morning. Why aren't you asleep?" Simon asked his younger sister.  
  
"I woke up early so I could get a head start on opening my Christmas presents!" Ruthie was still beaming with excitement.  
  
"Wait, how do you know Santa came?" Simon asked curious.  
  
"Because I snuck downstairs. And looked in the living room, and there was a bunch of presents under the tree!" Ruthie said, more excited than ever.  
  
"Oh I see." Simon responded.  
  
"Come on Simon lets go open them!" Ruthie said, still excited.  
  
"Ruthie I." Simon begun to say, but Ruthie grabbed his arm and pulled him down the stairs.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Down in the living room, there were many presents under the Camden's Christmas tree.  
  
"See told ya!" Ruthie said running out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where are you going?" Simon called to her.  
  
"To wake up everyone!" Ruthie said. She was now out of site, but he could hear her call echoing throughout the hallway. "Mommy, Daddy, Matt, Lucy, Mary wake up! Santa came! And he brought a lot of presents this year!"  
  
"Well." Simon begun to say. "Might as well see which one's are mine while I wait for Ruthie to get everyone out of bed."  
  
He looked under the tree and begun looking trough the presets, searching for his own. When he noticed a folded piece of white paper under the tree. He picked it up.  
  
"What's this?" He asked out loud.  
  
It was blank on the side that was facing him so he turned it over. It had "To Simon" written on it.  
  
He unfolded the note a read it.  
  
Dear Simon,  
  
Hi. I'm your future-self. So I guess you can say I'm Simon to. Listen I have to tell you something. I know that you traveled to the future and saw me talking to that girl. By the way her name is Cecelia, and she's your future girlfriend. I know, you probably thought Deena would be. But I guess you found someone in the future. Anyway I know you heard me say I killed someone. And I did. But it was an accident. I just thought I'd tell you that it was a young thirteen-year-old boy. It was a car accident that caused his death. I ran him over. But he was in my lane and came speeding out of nowhere, he wasn't wearing a helmet, and he was high on drugs. It was an accident. But I keep convincing myself that if I had been more cautious, he'd still be alive. So don't think of yourself as a killer. Because you're not. Anyway I hoped this note explains what you saw. The boy's name was Paul Smith by the way. Anyway, see you in the future. And also Merry Christmas to you!  
  
From your future-self,  
  
Simon.  
  
After reading the note Simon felt so much better about the whole "killer" thing. He didn't even feel all that really sick or revolted anymore.  
  
He folded the note and placed it in his pajama shirt pocket.  
  
Before going back to find his Christmas presents under the tree ho looked out the living room window.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you to Simon." He said, hoping his future self would hear him.  
  
THE END  
  
A\N: Well that's it. I'm finally done. This is the fourth story I've finished. Here let me list them all in order and date started and finished and all the chapter names and numbers.  
  
a. Secrets And Lies- started: June first, 2003, completed: July twenty- fifth, 2003, total of five chapters.  
  
b. Let Me Sleep- started: July tenth, 2003, completed: August twenty- seventh, 2003, total of six chapters.  
  
c. The Other Sister- started: December first, 2003, completed: December eleventh, 2003, total of eight chapters plus an epilogue which totals to nine.  
  
d. Simon Camden's Christmas Wish- started: December thirteenth, 2003, completed: January fourth, 2004, total of four chapters.  
  
Please review and tell me if you liked it, or if I should do a squeal.  
  
See ya around,  
  
-Alexa 


	5. Simon Camden's Christmas Wish: Epilogue

A\N: I've decided to add an Epilogue to this story. This would take off right where Chapter four left off. Also don't mind if it's short, it's just an Epilogue, not an actual chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Simon Camden's Christmas Wish: Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*In The Last Chapter*~*  
  
After reading the note Simon felt so much better about the whole "killer" thing. He didn't even feel all that really sick or revolted anymore.  
  
He folded the note and placed it in his pajama shirt pocket.  
  
Before going back to find his Christmas presents under the tree ho looked out the living room window.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you to Simon." He said, hoping his future self would hear him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Merry Christmas to you to Simon." He said, hoping his future self would hear him.  
  
"Thanks." A voice from behind Simon said.  
  
Simon turned around. It was the future Simon.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's you! But how did you get here?" Simon asked his future- self.  
  
"Let's just say I had a little help." Future Simon said, and pointed to the living room window. He looked out the window. It was the wishing star that had gotten into that whole crazy wish. It zoomed out of sight.  
  
"It's great to finally meet you in person." Simon said.  
  
"Really, it is?" The Future Simon asked.  
  
"Yeah." Simon said.  
  
"I came to tell you something actually." Future Simon said.  
  
Simon raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Really." He began. "What would that be?" He asked, curiosity filling his voice.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that the whole "killer" thing wasn't your fault and you shouldn't worry about it." Future Simon said.  
  
"But, you already said that in the note you left me." Simon said.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to tell you in person that you shouldn't worry about it, in fact you yourself can prevent everything you saw in your life happen last night, you can stop Paul Smith from dying, just, in five years form now, on that night, when you see a kid on a bike speeding down your lane, stop the car." Future Simon told him, trying to hold back tears from talking about the accident that caused him so much pain.  
  
"Ok." Simon said.  
  
"I have to go now." Future Simon said.  
  
"Why?" Simon asked.  
  
"Because Simon Camden, I can not tell you anything else to do with your future, only you have the power to prevent what happens to you, your future is in your own hands." Future Simon said.  
  
The wishing star flew through the window and tapped future Simon; he then slowly began to disappear.  
  
"Bye." Future Simon said.  
  
"Bye Simon." Simon said.  
  
Future Simon was gone.  
  
"Wow." Was all Simon could say.  
  
Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He heard voices. It was his family. Ruthie had managed to drag them all out of bed.  
  
He saw something out the window zip by in the very corner of his eye.  
  
He focused on what future Simon had said. "Because Simon Camden, I can not tell you anything else to do with your future, only you have the power to prevent what happens to you, your future is in your own hands." He knew exactly what he meant when he said that. He meant that Simon was the only one who could control his own destiny, and no matter what, he couldn't give that up.  
  
The End  
  
A\N: How was it? Good? Bad? Boring? Weird? Stupid? Badly done? Corny? Please review and tell me what you think, reviews is what keeps me writing. And could you please tell me if I should do a squeal. And if so, could you give me some ideas?  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
